


Late Night Adventures

by Loveless_Angel (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Loveless_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L can't sleep, as usual, so he gets up to check on the video cameras placed around Light's house. But he gets an unexpected surprise that leaves him a little... Stimulated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my friend who doesn't have an AO3 account, as far as I'm aware of. owo

It was just another sleepless night for L; one among hundreds, possibly even thousands, spent crouched on his computer chair and staring at some sort of screen, be it computer or television. It didn't matter to him in the least bit, especially not now. Why waste time sleeping when he could be doing work on his latest case?

Said case might have been the trickiest he'd ever had to work on. The killer could be anywhere, could be anyone. The possibilities were limitless. But what was really suspicious was the fact that the killer had access to information only their team did. Meaning it had to be somebody close to them. L deduced that Light, the police chief's son, was virtually the only one with an ego big enough to do anything like that, not to mention he had the brains. So he'd told the chief to place cameras in every corner of his own house, along with the rest of the team's, just to see if anything odd was happening.

Right now, he was watching Light's bedroom on two or three of the many screens scattered throughout the hotel room. If there were ever a time to catch the teen doing something suspicious, it would be at three in the morning when everyone else was asleep.

L stabbed his fork into a chunk of cheesecake and shoved it into his mouth, ignoring the crumbs that fell onto his knees and stuck to the corners of his lips. At the moment, Light was seemingly sleeping, the light coming in through the window illuminating the room just enough to see the calm rise and fall of his chest. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Until Light suddenly sat straight up in bed, the blankets and sheets pooling around his naked hips.

'So he sleeps nude,' L thought curiously to himself, biting a rather large strawberry in half. 'I'd think Light to be too much of a prude to do anything that vulgar. But I could be wrong…' He peered closer at the screen, frowning. Something was off with him.

Luckily, they were able to get the surveillance cameras to transmit in colour, so there wouldn't be any mistakes in looking over the footage. It was incredibly helpful now.

Light's skin was more flushed than it should have been, his shoulders heaving with a breath rate near panting. His hair was sticking to his forehead and cheeks, eyes glazed over and untamed.

L chewed on his fork, rubbing his toes together. 'He was calm just a moment ago… A nightmare, possibly?' He shook his head. Nightmares had people tossing and turning for a few minutes before waking. But this was sudden. The detective's eyes scanned the screen as Light fell onto his back. He arched an eyebrow when the teen's hips started swaying and he reached a hand underneath the blankets, lips parting when a rather loud moan worked its way up his throat.

L stared, dumbfounded, at what Light was doing, another strawberry stuck between his lips as he sucked the juice out of it. He knew he should've looked away, but he couldn't. It was like his eyes were glued to the screen, unable to move. Plus he couldn't rule out the factor that Light knew about the cameras, and was just using this as a distraction to make whoever was watching look away, leaving him free to kill more.

Light moaned again, only louder, his hips actually rising off of the bed. The blankets fell off of one leg as he shifted around, now pushing himself up onto his knees with his ass sticking into the air. He almost looked like a cat on the edge of stretching after a nap.

'Oh my…' L thought, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks, and to other areas of his body, his eyes widening. Though despite his surprise, he took another bite of cheesecake and swallowed slowly. He rubbed his feet together and shifted around in his chair, almost whimpering at the unwelcome pressure growing in his cock.

Back on the screen, Light had pushed all the blankets off of his body, leaving himself more than a little exposed. One hand gripped his erection while the other was fisted in the sheets. His head hung when he started to stroke himself, a groan escaping his lips that L could very clearly hear through the speakers. Needless to say, the sight was erotic as fuck, something that L had only once before admitted in his entire lifetime.

His leg slipped off of the chair and he yelped, the half-eaten cheesecake falling onto the floor as he tried to steady himself. The dessert splattered onto the thin carpet of the hotel room, L looking down at it and swearing softly to himself before gingerly picking up the plate and setting it on the coffee table. He was just about to clean up the cheesecake when he heard a loud gasp ring from the speakers, followed by a moan practically dripping lust.

Looking up wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but L did it anyways, slowly raising his head above the table and resuming his previous position on the chair. His eyes widened considerably at what was on the screen, bringing his hand up to chew on his thumbnail.

It made L's cock twitch, seeing Light like that; his ass stuck in the air and his fingers penetrating himself, the digits thrusting in and out at constantly-changing paces, as if he were experimenting. The teen's hips rocked back, his hand pushing in further and meeting his ass halfway. Moans and groans filled with ecstasy were quickly passed onto L, whose face was slowly being taken over by a light red blush of embarrassment mixed with arousal. He couldn't think coherently, his highly-advance mind having difficulty processing what was going on in front of him. All he could really comprehend was the fact that what Light was doing was an astounding turn-on, and L most definitely should not have been watching in on this.

The irrational part of his mind urged him to keep watching, though, since the neither regions of his body were quite enjoying the show Light was putting on.

Everything about that boy just made L hornier, especially when he was in that particular position, although he'd never outwardly admit it. The faint moonlight filtering through the blinds cast a soft blue haze around the room, making Light's body almost glow. His perfectly-rounded ass looked absolutely radiant, the way he was fingering himself making shivers run through L's body. His back arched gracefully, exposing Light's cock to the cameras where it mirrored the curve of his spine almost perfectly. Pre-cum dripped from the tip and onto the bed, some sliding down his entire length just to stop at his balls and leak onto the sheets.

His fingers thrust in slowly, but L noticed they went in deeper than before, which would explain the loud cry that broke through Light's flawless pink lips. The teen must've found his own prostate, digging his fingers in as far as they would possibly go, then prodding at the spot repeatedly. Each time he struck that little bundle of nerves, Light would release a howl of ecstasy that had L itching to shove his hand down his pants and grip his growing cock. But he had more self-control than that. Only, at that moment, it seemed that some higher power was testing said self-control.

L's eyes focused back onto the screen, his breath catching in his throat and his heart almost stopping.

"F-Fuuck, L!" Light screamed, tossing his head back and cumming on the sheets beneath him. He was still for a moment, panting harshly and moaning, before pulling his fingers out of himself and collapsing on his cum-soaked bed.

L reached over and paused the video, his face covered in a light red blush. Light screamed his name during climax. Light was thinking of him. Light was… Attracted to him enough to visualize him fucking the teen's brains out. He didn't know what to do. His mind was on overdrive, not knowing how to react. So instead of freaking out like anybody else did, he took a more calm approach.

He stood from his chair, turned off the screens, and awkwardly walked away to nurse his newly-gained boner.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything about this was wrong; L knew that much. Being handcuffed with the potential Kira was a risky thing to do, but risks had to be taken. Besides, Yagami was the one who brought up the idea in the first place. At the mention of the handcuffs, L's outward reaction wasn't much – just a simple nod of the head and an intrigued look on his youthful face. Somebody said something and the detective just hummed softly in agreement, not really paying any attention. His mind was elsewhere, imagining something delicious and erotic that the entire team would have been appalled at; Light especially.

That was part of the reason why L presently looked so disgusted. He liked his fantasy, not what Light was doing with that stupid Misa-Misa girl in front of him. He could tell, however, that Light didn't care for the blonde bitch currently straddling his thighs and practically eating his face. It was all just an act, albeit a very convincing one. The girl wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, even if she tried. Light, it seemed, was a master of lies and deception.

Which just convinced L even more so that Yagami was Kira. But the detective didn't have the hard evidence, so he just sat back and waited. His patience was endless, after all.

However, it was growing rather thin, just watching the two "lovebirds" go at it. He honestly tried to move his attention elsewhere. But who could possibly ignore the obnoxious wet sounds of two teenagers wrapped in a faux lover's embrace? Not even the great L Lawliet could do that, impossible as it may have seemed.

He was just about to reach over and break Misa-Misa's pretty little neck when her cell phone started ringing. Thank God almighty. She pulled away from Light and nearly fell off his lap trying to reach the irritating device that was sitting on the coffee table behind her. After an abhorrent "Hello?" sprung from the blonde's lips, L turned his head away in disgust. He tried his hardest to block out her voice. He ended up being so successful that he didn't notice Light rising from the couch and walking Misa to the door, taking L's cuffed arm with him and eventually pulling him off the sofa.

The detective landed on the floor with a soft "oomph" and his head started spinning, the cold handcuff digging into his pale wrist. L heard the door shut and Light release what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad that's over…" he mumbled while mindlessly stepping over L's figure hunched on the floor to get to the windows overlooking the city. He stood there for a moment, eyes scanning lazily over the people and cars located nearly thirty stories below them, then up to the sky that was quickly fading from a pinkish-orange hue into black. A slight sneer wormed its way onto Light's face but transformed into one of surprise when he was harshly yanked to the floor by his cuffed arm.

L had managed to pick himself up and was now standing a few feet behind Light, holding the chain connecting them with an accomplished smirk on his face. Light glared daggers at the other.

"What… Was that for?" His voice was deadly calm as he scrambled to his feet. But once he was up, L just pulled him down again, chuckling softly.

"How can you stand to even pretend around her?" L asked curiously, trying not to let his tone of voice give away his motives. "She's so… Aggravating and repulsively cheery it makes me want to vomit." He saw a hint of recognition in Light's eyes, along with an incredibly brief flare of fear. L smiled. "Oh, so you agree with me, then?"

Light stood again, an almost invisible frown marring his soft face. "How did you know I was pretending?" he asked quietly; so quiet it was almost a whisper.

L resisted the urge to laugh and stepped forward. 'He might as well have just admitted everything.' Every step he took towards Light, the boy took backwards, until he was pressed up against a wall. "It was so obvious," L droned, suppressing a yawn. "Anybody with a brain would have noticed. But the real question is… Why were you pretending?" He paused, considering something. "Besides the fact that she's incredibly irritating and childish."

There was silence between the two. Light chewed on his lower lip as the frown on his face grew more and more prominent. If L looked close enough, he could even see the slightest bit of a pinkish blush spreading across Light's cheekbones.

L stepped right up in front of Light, so close that their chests were almost touching. The detective grinned and leaned forward, his lips hovering right next to Light's ear. The teen froze.

"Maybe," L whispered, "It's because you have your sights set for somebody else… A boy, perhaps?" A sharp intake of breath was all L needed to know that his suspicions were confirmed. A short chuckle left his lips. "I know who this boy is, Light… I know everything about him… And about you." Another chuckle. "You scream his name when you cum, do you not?"

A pair of hands shoved at L's chest, sending him stumbling a few steps away from Light, who looked both furious and embarrassed at the same time. His cheeks were a darker red than before, his eyebrows knitted tightly together in a scowl. "How the hell would you know?" Slowly – so slowly – it dawned on him. It was like he'd had suddenly been slapped in the face. His next words were muttered, so low L could barely hear them. "The cameras…"

L nodded, grinning like a madman. "Such a smart little boy, Light. Yes, I saw what you did the other night. You're actually quiet lucky it was me and not your father. I doubt he'd have been very pleased, knowing his hardcore Christian son was masturbating to the mental image of another man."

Light charged forward, showing uncharacteristic anger as he shoved L down onto the couch and held him there. The rage was written all over his face, practically dripping off of his features. His knee was shoved up against L's groin, rubbing against it unintentionally. L nearly moaned at the accidental interaction but quickly bit his tongue and held it back.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Light hissed, his hands gripping the front of L's white long-sleeved shirt.

L almost laughed. "I heard everything, too." The look that crossed Light's face was priceless; the most perfect expression of disbelief ever. That time, L did laugh. "Do you want to know a secret though?"

He hooked his foot behind Light's knee and pulled at it, pushing at his chest at the same time and sending him slamming onto the coffee table. L picked himself up and leaned down next to Light's ear, pinning him there. "Your little show… It made me hornier than fuck. I can't stop thinking about what I wanna do to you…" He ran his hands down the front of Light's shirt, tugging it up when he got to the hem and skimming his fingertips along the teen's soft skin.

Light's protests were weak, starting out at first as hands pushing feebly against L's chest then receding to half-assed pleading for the detective to stop.

Not that he was even planning to…

It didn't matter how much Light begged, L refused to stop. He could hear in the teen's soft tone that he liked the butterfly touches L was giving out. He liked the feel of L's breath ghosting against his neck. L could feel through Light's jeans that his cock was slowly getting harder and harder with every touch. L was the same; every delectable noise that escaped Light's pink lips made more blood rush to his dick. He almost couldn't stand it.

"You like this, don't you Light?" L whispered seductively, dragging his tongue along the shell of Light's ear and nibbling on the lobe. The teen let out a sound that was like a gasp crossed with a moan, and nodded. L smirked in triumph and pulled Light's shirt off over his head, then started working on his belt.

"N-No, don't-" Light gasped, his hands grasping L's wrists and halfheartedly pulling at them. His eyes fluttered when L's lips brushed a perk nipple but he didn't move his hands. "Th-That's not…" Light's voice trailed off into an incomprehensible mumble.

"I can't hear you," L practically sang, his tongue circling Light's right nipple and playing with it. A smirk tugged at L's lips at the cry Light let out, the teen starting to shake slightly underneath him.

Light whimpered quietly. "That's n-not what I…" He trailed off again, turning his head to the side and making his hair fall into his face. But at least L understood what he was trying to say. That's not what I want to happen. As in, Light had some sort of fantasy playing out in his little religious mind. It made L laugh.

"Then what do you want?" He undid Light's belt and let it fall to the floor. "Tell me what you want me to do to you, Light… Tell me about your darkest fantasies…" L unbuttoned Light's jeans and pulled down the zipper in an almost torturously slow manner, then pressed his palm up against the teen's clothed, half-hard erection.

A sharp gasp was torn from Light's throat and his hips bucked up into L's hand. L actually didn't expect Light to just tell him. No, that would be too easy. And Light was such a prude; he wouldn't even be able to talk about anything like that.

Either way, it didn't matter to L because he'd end up laying Light no matter what. He would be extra sure to be careful with the teen, of course. But that didn't mean he wasn't getting what he wanted.

Beneath him, Light rolled his hips, in turn making his now full-blown erection brush up against L's thigh. His hands started to slide up the detective's shirt, fingertips ghosting over L's skin and making him shudder. The action made Light crack a small smile and he pulled the other's shirt off completely, tossing it onto the floor beside them.

"L…" He moaned, hands running over L's pale chest. His eyes followed hungrily. "I-I didn't know you were so…" Light paused, licking his lips. "Sexy…" This time it was L's turn to blush, the soft red sticking out slightly on his near-colourless cheeks. It didn't stay very long, however, quickly disappearing with the smirk that crawled onto his lips.

"Oh?" He arched a thin black eyebrow, making it disappear into his hair. His eyes narrowed slightly, lust and other emotions swirling around in their depths. His fingers tugged Light's jeans down; slowly at first, then picking up speed as the garment slid down the teen's legs. L's eyes scanned over the newly-revealed skin, admiring how smooth and flawless it looked. It almost seemed as if Light actually shaved his legs like a woman did. L reached a hand down to feel for himself, but was derailed when Light's own hand roughly gripped his chin, yanked it up, and mashed their lips together in a teeth-clashing kiss.

Almost immediately, L moaned into the embrace, deepening the kiss and very nearly crawling on top of the table with Light. His lips were soft, much to L's delightful surprise – almost like satin, but a thousand times better. Like velvet, or Egyptian cotton, or the smooth texture of whipped cream dabbed on top of a piece of chocolate mousse pie. If it wasn't for the fact that his mouth and tongue were occupied, L would have started drooling at the thought of the dessert.

The slow feel of hands sliding down his back and into his boxers was what snapped L out of his pie-induced stupor. Beneath him, Light was grinning like a madman and groping his ass – all while slipping his jeans and briefs down his thighs. When the teen's hands got to L's knees, he pulled L off his feet and shoved him down onto the couch, making them end up in the same position they started in.

L smirked. He knew what Light was trying to accomplish. He'd seen it many times before; the inevitable battle for dominance. The look in Light's eyes showed that he was determined not to be on the receiving end in their little dance. But he was also naïve in how things worked – a beginner, a novice, a 'n00b'. No, L wasn't going to bottom to that.

Instead, he smirked up at Light and rolled his hips teasingly. "Do you even know what to do with all of this?" L asked in a challenging manner. The smirk never wavered, a playful shine in his eyes. "I bet you don't."

Light's eyes flashed down for a moment, L's cock twitching slightly in the confines of his jeans when the teen's gaze suddenly shot elsewhere and his face turned bright red. L laughed softly and pushed Light down onto the cushions next to him, kneeling in between the teen's legs. The chain connecting their handcuffs was tangled and hanging limply off the edge of the couch.

Nimble, pale fingers began working to pull Light's boxers off, his cock springing free of the fabric. L ran his tongue over his lips as he tossed the undergarments to the side, ridding himself of his own clothing before gripping Light's hips. He licked the head of the teen's erection and chuckled, the faint taste of pre-cum sitting on his tongue. Light jerked underneath him, L's hands the only thing keeping the other's hips still.

"Sh-Shit, L…"

The detective smirked when Light's back arched.

"You never answered my question, Light." L's voice was no higher than a whisper, his tongue licking its way around the base of Light's cock, then up to the tip. "What do you want…?"

Above him, he heard the teen gasp and moan. It was a few moments and a couple more licks later that Light answered. "I-I want you to f-fuck me… P-please…"

L smirked and pulled his head back. "Then fuck yourself first."

The first thing that came out of Light's lips was a long whine. His head fell back and a small grimace played with his face as flashes of L's reaction flitted through his head. In his mind it was the most embarrassing thing yet; even more so than getting caught on video camera. This time L was right in front of him, not sitting behind a screen.

His mind didn't want to do it. His cock wanted him to.

After a brief moment of the two hypothetically "arguing", Light slid a hand down in between his legs and let the tip of his finger probe at his entrance. A small whimper worked its way up his throat, and he frowned, halting his motions.

L noticed, his eyebrows scrunching together slightly. "What is it? Why did you stop?" he mumbled softly, tilting his head to the side. Light just whimpered again. His hand retreated slightly, instead hanging limply between his thighs. When he spoke, L could barely hear him.

"I don't have any lube…"

With a look of recognition, L's lips parted and he nodded once. A soft smirk tugged at his lips as he reached down for a drawer set into the coffee table. He tugged it open and pulled out a small bottle of lube, letting it fall onto Light's stomach with a soft 'thunk'.

Light picked it up and opened the cap, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. Almost immediately he was assaulted with a strong whiff of strawberry as he poured it onto his fingers. It shouldn't have been surprising; L loved strawberries. It only seemed logical for him to get strawberry lube. Light briefly wondered if it even tasted like strawberries before shaking the thought off and letting the bottle fall to the floor.

He groaned deeply when he pressed a finger inside himself, eyes fluttering shut and breaths starting to come in short little pants.

L watched closely, an odd look of fascination glinting in his eyes that was quickly being overcome by lust. Whenever Light moaned or whimpered his cock jumped. He could feel it pulse softly with his heartbeat, just aching to be touched. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and dribbled down his length, and soon enough – even with L's insane amount of patience – he couldn't stand it.

The detective reached down and gently gripped his cock, releasing a soft moan. "Light," he murmured, hovering over the teen and pressing kisses into his stomach. Light gasped before imitating L's moan. "Take your fingers out…"

Like an obedient little puppy, Light complied, letting his arm dangle limply off the edge of the couch. Above him, L moaned and pulled Light closer, bending his knees and lining himself up with the teen's hole. He looked up at Light.

"Take a deep breath," L whispered, his arms starting to shake. "It's gonna hurt at first…"

He waited until Light did as ordered before slowly pushing in, wincing at the tightness and groaning. Light's breath came out with a sharp cry and his fingers clenched into fists. He instinctively clamped down on the intrusion, making L yelp.

"Light, for God's sake, relax!" the detective panted heavily and squeezed his eyes shut.

Light whimpered and bit his lip, trying to do as L said. "S-sorry...!"

Without being able to wait any longer, L slowly pulled out and thrust back in, his hands moving to grip the teen's hips. The action made Light cry out and dig his nails into the palms of his hands, whimpering. But as L started on with a smooth rhythm, the whines and cries started to melt into moans and groans. Light's hips started to move with him, even going so far as to push down onto L's cock and meet him mid-thrust. Light wrapped his legs around L's waist, effectively pulling them closer to each other and allowing L to get in deeper.

Light nearly came when L hit his prostate, throwing his head back with an animalistic moan and making L grin in a sadistic manner.

"Sh-shit, L, do that again…" Light panted, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. L only nodded and complied, snapping his hips forward repeatedly. After every thrust the teen uttered a deep groan, his breath coming in short gasps whenever possible.

"Fuck, L… I-I'm gonna-" Light broke off when a strangled cry interrupted his sentence, the only forewarning before he hit his climax and released onto his stomach. L yelped at the sudden tensing of Light's muscles around him, his nails digging into the teen's hips when he came with a loud groan. Beneath him, Light shuddered and scrunched his face up in what appeared to be disgust.

"I-I can feel it c-coming out," he murmured, sitting up and – in time – making L's cock slide out of him with a slight wet sound.

Smiling, L crawled in between Light's legs and kissed him gently before laying on him. He ignored the teen's feeble efforts to push him off and instead just snuggled closer, humming contentedly and pulling a blanket up over their waists.

After a few moments Light gave up and relaxed, nearly falling limp. He slowly wrapped his arms around L's half-asleep form, pressed a kiss into his hair, and snuggled down into the couch.

"Can we do that again sometime?" he asked quietly. His fingers lightly traced patters along L's shoulder and back.

L smiled, a feeling of accomplishment washing over him. "Of course, my dear. Anything for you~"


End file.
